


Chary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [240]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of lassitude. The work day ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/28/1999 for the word [Chary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/28/chary).
> 
> chary  
> Wary; cautious.  
> Not giving or expending freely; sparing.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), and [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489). End of the work day. What will happen to Tony now?
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Chary

Tony had expected it to stop with the flowers and the candy, but apparently he’d left Gibbs and Jimmy with too much time to collude when he went home last night. That and the case Gods were not favoring him with an actual case, so he received a second set of gifts later in the day in the form of delivered packages which he checked just enough to confirm they were from Gibbs and Jimmy before stuffing them in his backpack unopened.

It was getting close to closing time since they hadn’t gotten a case and Tony was chary to leave afraid of what might happen once he walked out the door or even before. Since he didn’t have any idea what Gibbs and Jimmy had planned. For all he knew they planned to ambush him at the garage and try to take him out on a date together or something. Or maybe they’d let him get home only to show up at his door or send more presents to his door.

He could tell he was starting to get paranoid about this, but the possibility that this was a huge prank just would not leave his mind making him suspicious of not only the gifts but what Gibbs and Jimmy might do as well. So instead of leaving, he stayed right at his desk and continued working while Ziva and McGee both packed up eager to get out of the office at a normal time. 

Tony wasn’t sure where Gibbs had vanished to as he knew the man hadn’t left yet, but wasn’t at his desk either. He assumed that he was in MTAC since they hadn’t gotten an actual case, but hadn’t actually been paying enough attention to Gibbs to know for sure. Plus Gibbs was damn sneaky when he wanted to be.

This was not what he’d expected when he’d told them they could court him. He’d expected them to corner him and ask for a date or message him a date and time like any reasonable person does. Not shower him with gifts to try and woo him over before even taking him out on one date. He was at a complete loss as to how to respond to this. Especially since they claimed they weren’t in a relationship together.

How did they expect to handle it if he decided he wanted both and they weren’t in a relationship together? For that matter how did they expect to handle it if they were in a relationship together and he only wanted one? This whole thing confused him in its entirety.

“Working late, DiNozzo?” Gibbs questioned appearing out of nowhere.

“Gah!” Tony startled, lost in his thoughts as he was. “Don’t do that.” Tony glared at Gibbs who just smirked back at him. “And yes, I have paperwork I need to get through.” He replied to the original question.

“Don’t work too late. We have reservations at 8.” Gibbs smiled at him.

“What if I already have plans?” Tony enquired coolly.

“Do you?” Gibbs asked archly.

“Well no, but I could.” Tony muttered.

“I already made Jimmy promise to wait for tomorrow to ask you out, so I’d hoped you would be free.” Gibbs shot him a shit eating grin.

“Fine. Pick me up at my place at 7:30 then.” Tony demanded. If Gibbs was going to demand a date, Tony was going to make him behave like a gentlemen. Since Gibbs would be driving, he assumed 30 minutes would be good enough for wherever they were going.

“Done.” Gibbs smiled at Tony before leaving. He had some preparations to make for his date after all.

Tony stared after Gibbs in dismay. “What have I done?” He whined.

“What’s wrong Tony?” Jimmy asked appearing out of nowhere.

Tony jumped. “Jimmy!” He held his hand to his chest. “Where did you come from?”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, Tony.” Jimmy smiled at him.

Tony wondered if Gibbs had been teaching Jimmy how to move silently. It would be just like that Bastard to do so. “No problem and nothing’s wrong.”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me.” Jimmy pressed knowing Tony sometimes needed someone to dig their heels in so that he could work through whatever was bothering him.

“Really it’s nothing.” Tony wasn’t about to explain to Jimmy how worried he was about the date with Gibbs. “Did you need something?”

“Oh.” Jimmy blushed. “I just wondered if you’d be free tomorrow to go out with me?” 

“Sure.” Tony replied smiling at him. At least Jimmy knew how to ask a guy out properly.

“Great! Meet you at Fiola’s at 7, if we don’t catch a case?” Jimmy offered. He didn’t want to take away Tony’s independence or presume too much.

“Sounds good. See you then.” Tony waved and quickly packed up his stuff, so that he could leave before someone else asked him out too. Besides he still had to figure out what to do with the flowers and open his other gifts. 

Thinking about the gifts, he pulled his favorite candies out of his backpack and slipped them into a desk drawer in case something came up and he needed a snack at work. Then he headed for home. Jimmy waved to him as they went to their separate cars.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
